


Transformers 1: A Follow-Up

by aurorablue04



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, No additional tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorablue04/pseuds/aurorablue04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up of the movie. My first work on AO3 and on any fanfiction site on the Internet!</p><p>Please comment!!! "Comments are the author's fuel."</p><p>Constructive criticism is welcome. Share with friends if you find this work interesting, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar

INTRODUCTION

On the very hilltop my car skidded to a halt on when I met Mikaela and gave her a ride.

That's where we are now, but in a completely different situation. Good-as-new car-autobot, Optimus Prime gazing out in the distance. How did we get here? Long story. But now, with the decepticons' arses kicked, we've got all the time in the world. Or do we?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Mikaela Banes, whom I made a fool of myself in front of a while ago, is lying on top of me right now. We are on the hood of Bumblebee, who is emanating a low purring hum. The sun is setting and things are beautiful. Her arms gently encircle my neck; her left knee creeps up to rest on my hip bone. Her face is inches from mine, and then she leans forward and our lips meet. I hear Optimus Prime saying something about distant autobots among the stars, but Mikaela is busy keeping me busy while Optimus Prime is busily being busy sending out busily worded messages to surviving busy autobots in the busy universe.

Mikaela's arm snakes down to rest on my shoulder, and her head rests high up on my chest. My hands absently wander to stroke her Neutrogena-washed hair. Her lowcut top exposes more breast and neck than modest counts as, but for as beautiful as she is, breasts do not matter in the least.

She raises her head to kiss me again, and while we're still enveloped in our romanic little bubble, my eyes wander around over the distant horizon, half-blinded by the sun, still wondering about life out there. I snap back to the moment, and realize Mikaela has lifted her head up from the kiss, and is staring at me. I meet her gaze, and she smiles, and she pulls me back into the kiss.

I hear a clanking sound. We both look around to see a little spider-like decepticon scuttling out from underneath the car. I snap my gaze to Optimus Prime and Mikaela rolls off of me. We stand there, watching, as the decepticon scuttles to the roof of Bumblebee's car form, and turns its head and makes electronic noises. Suddenly, it rockets straight at me. It smashes into my face at full speed, and I roll over backwards.

"Sam!" I am dimly aware of Mikaela shouting for me to roll away from the steep edge of the hill, but it's too late and I start to roll over and over. The decepticon scuttles back to safety, and Mikaela scrambles over and tries to grab me, but falls over with me.

"Shit!" I hear her grunt.

The slope is so steep and so littered with nettle patches and bramble bushes and gravel, rocks, and bushes, that by the time Mikaela and I reach the botttom, our clothes are completely torn up. Holes, ragged patches. My body aches all over, and I believe I am as black and blue as Bruno Mars describes in his song "Grenade".

Mikaela is obviously thinking the same.

"Forget this," she grunts, and rips off her hole-littered tank top and jeans. I gape after her as she turns and starts to climb back up the slope using the rocks to her advantage. Dressed in a scant black lace lingerie.


	2. Spice

I stand there, stunned. Mikaela is wearing an outfit composed of a strapless lingerie top, made of frilly black lace, and a flat-v shaped bottom. Too much exposed...

She turns around. "Well, aren't you coming?"

"Uh, yes, yes. I'm coming. Just checking out something I found."  
"What is it?"  
"Oh, nothing, just a cockroach. Never mind, it disappeared. Hold on, I'm coming!"

I climb after her, and at one point, she slips and starts to tumble backwards, but I catch her awkwardly, with both arms wrapped around her. I lower my arms and start to continue climbing, but Mikaela stops me and catches my hands and pulls them around her again, and we climb up that way. At the top, we pause just in time to see Optimus Prime dangling the little decepticon by a leg. Optimus Prime drops it on the ground, and before it has a chance to scurry away, he stamps on it, and it dances about on one leg with a pancaked head for a couple of seconds before collapsing, the light fading from its eyes.

"That's taken care of," comments Mikaela. "What a beautiful sunset!"  
"No, no, no." I waggle my index finger at her. "What about this?" I draw an oval in the air surrounding Mikaela.

She instantly pulls me forward and kisses me.

A WEEK LATER

I pull up at my house with Mikaela in the passenger seat.  
"Thanks for the ride and the delightful dinner," she says. "I'll go home now."  
"Well, this is your house now, after all, isn't it?" I ask.

You see, during the battle with the decepticons, Mikaela's house was destroyed, and so she came to live at my house. My parents were so happy to see I had a beautiful girlfriend that they went out and bought us a very expensive bouquet of flowers. I tried to explain that she wasn't actually my GIRLFRIEND, but they were too busy drinking beer and watching football to hear.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wake up to a loud crash. I sit up quickly, blink my eyes, and look around to see Mikaela, still in her lingerie set, standing over a smashed radio.

"Oh my gosh! Sam, I'm so sorry! I had just woken up and I decided not to wake you and I accidentally knocked this over and... Sorry!"

"That's ok... Ugh." I get up and stretch, heave myself off the bed, and shuffle over drowsily to examine the smashed radio. I get down on one knee and pick up a fairly large chunk of the radio. There's something peculiar I notice about it--the metal and plastic is folded in a weird way. After fiddling around with it a bit, it unfolds into a leg-like shape. I slowly raise my head to look at Mikaela. "It's a decepticon. Well, thanks for helping defeat another 'fearsome' enemy!"

"God, these things are all over the place. Still. What are we going to do?"

"I'd look around a bit more and examine and see if we can find any more decepticons." Mikaela picks up a baseball bat in case anything flies at us. Nothing happens, but as I look underneath the flower pot on the windowsill, I notice a bright neon-and-red medical Jeep on the driveway.

"Ratchet!" I exclaim. "What are you doing here?" At my voice, Ratchet transforms into autobot mode and walks over, his face filling the entire window frame. Mikaela walks over to stand next to me and takes my hand, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Greetings, young one." Ratchet's deep voice thundered around the room. "Optimus Prime has sent me here to deliver a message to you." I wait expectantly. A metal flap opens in his chest, and he reaches in and takes out a round, circular object with a diameter of about six inches. A button clicks, glinting in the sun, and a red glare starts to emit from an opening in the side.

"Here, this is for you," rumbles Ratchet, handing the beacon to me. "We have detected an autobot trying to signal to us that he has found Earth after Optimus Prime sent that message. However, he cannot locate us. You see, the signal we can send, like Optimus Prime did after the battle, can only go so far. Like Voyager I, the space probe, the signal gets very weak when you pass 100,000 light-years, and electromagnetic fields will disrupt the signal. If the autobot was on the other side of the planet, Earth's magnetic field would disrupt the signal. You must travel as far and wide as you can, and take this beacon with you, trying to get closer to where he is. His sensors were damaged when he crash-landed--the boot jets on his feet were damaged in a scuffle with a decepticon on Cybertron, so he can't land properly from a great height. From our attempts to contact him, he must be in Canada somewhere."

 _That far north!_ I think. _We've got some travelling to do!_

"The autobot's name is Neutromus. And keep in mind that this beacon was created thousands and thousands of years ago by the Primes as a way to signal to each other and other autobots when they were distant from each other. Do _not_ lose it. Remember, there are multiple beacons, but the decepticons want all of them, so if they catch a signal from you, they will be attracted to it as well. You must be very careful. I will come with you to protect you. Optimus Prime sent me to do that. And, of course, you've got your car, also known as Bumblebee.

You MUST watch your back. You MUST be careful. You MUST not lose it."

"Yes sir. Wow. We've got our fate ahead of us!" I say sarcastically.  
"Mikaela, you're going to stay here. I can't risk losing you. I want you to be safe here." I have to set a precaution. I do not know what I would do if I lost her.  
"Says who?" She turns to face me, glaring at me. " I may be female, but I'm not a wimp!"  
"Yeah, but-"

I'm cut off as she throws her arm around me and kisses me for about ten seconds.

"All right then. Let's start packing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, continuing Chapter 1. Obviously.
> 
> I still find it a bit hard to remember to use present tense. I catch myself writing in the past tense occasionally and have to go back to fix an entire section.
> 
> Lots more to go! I take back my claim in Chapter 1 that this was a brief sugar-coating for the end of the movie. I have lots more planned!
> 
> And that's it for today!
> 
> I'll try to have more chapters posted in the next week or so, but I'm really, really busy!
> 
> Have a great day!


	3. Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee, and Ratchet continue on their journey with the beacon to find Neutromus.

I throw anything I think might me useful into my two suitcases: jackets, radio, first-aid kit, notebook, camera, et cetera.

Mikaela, on the other hand, is bringing lipstick, cheek blush, eyeliner, more cosmetics, et cetera.

 

She picks up a baseball bat, pausing momentarily from her packing to look at me and smile. She places the bat neatly lengthwise in her suitcase.

She then slings a backpack over her shoulder and asks me, "You ready?"

I smile and answer, "As ready as I ever will be." Mikaela smiles and kisses me once.

 

My parents attempt to dissuade me from going, but I tell them about the great importance of this mission. Finally they consent, give me hugs, and wish me good luck.

 

 Bumblebee's doors automatically open for me and Mikaela, and I hear His engines whirring impatiently. Ratchet rumbles into action, and we speed off, heading for the unknown. I take one last look back at my home. Mojo sits on the front lawn, barking. I had said my goodbyes. Now it is time to leave. I catch Mikaela's eye, and she nods encouragingly. I promise everyone, Optimus Prime, Neutromus, everything involved, that this mission will end successfully.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 We have been driving for three days when we near the Canadian border. As to date, we had slept in motels and eaten in local restaurants, wanting to preserve the food supplies we had brought along. However, the farther north we traveled, the colder it became, and I had soon found myself shivering in the T-shirt I was wearing. Jackets were removed from suitcases, and we wrapped up warm.

 

"Mikaela?"

"Mm."

"Are you cold?"

"Mm."

"Mikaela?"

She's fast asleep. I reach over to the backseat and grab a thin blanket and cover her with it.

After another long day of shivering, rumbling, driving, and communicating with Optimus Prime, we are somewhere near Alaska, as Bumblebee's monitor shows us. As I open the car door and walk around to the trunk, a sudden burst of flame, heat, and sound explodes behind me. I leap to the passenger door and turn around to find three pairs of malignant, glowing, red Decepticon eyes staring at my little group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. Please please comment!


	4. Sourness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ensuing battle, and the sudden appearance of--ah, no spoilers. Go and read the damn chapter. :P

As Bumblebee softly ejects Mikaela from the passenger seat, the two Autobots transform into robot shape and face up to the three threatening Decepticon sons of *female dogs*. I quickly run over to Mikaela, just waking up, and urge her to get to safety.

"I'm helping, you idiot," she huffs in the heat of action as one of the Decepticons shoots a blast of fire at Ratchet, who sidesteps and responds with his machine gun. We both grabs something from Ratchet's ejected trunk contents: Mikaela a flamethrower, me a flare gun. As the unfair battle rages on, Mikaela and I simultaneously fire volleys of, er, fire at the Decepticons, who attempt to summarily dispose of us with a highly concentrated laser gun, but Ratchet keeps emitting this sort of high-pitched whine that, I guess, alters the wavelength of the beam, rendering it useless.

 

BACK FOR MORE LATER!

 

~~Peace!~~


End file.
